Hollywood Afterhours
by StarLush
Summary: Just what kind of trouble did our duo get into while out in Hollywood. MSR, Hollywood AD Spoilers, M rating for a particular spot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood AD (Spoiler) **

**So I jumped maybe a bit into fantasy land in this one but dammit once I started I couldn't stop. The teasing, the playing, the flirting, I just don't know if it would have happened, but I love hooking them up with each other! **

* * *

"Mulder, I have something to confess…"

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I'm in love with Associate Producer Walter Skinner," the both laughed at the thought and cheesiness the movie had provoked.

"Oh, me too…" they strolled about the fake trees and headstones and out of the movie set hand in hand, joking about how terribly bad the movie was.

"You know Scully, if they only really knew how our relationship was…" he trailed off and smiled really big thinking about much fun they really had outside the office. Mulder's mind was reeling with thoughts of Scully and him in their most intimate moments. Still hand in hand they found their way out of the sound stage, it was nice to be able to walk along as a couple and no one question their relationship, just another cute couple. Mulder had called for a taxi to meet them in front of the studio and they both clamored into the backseat.

"Where to folks?" the cab driver was friendly and noticed the couple was completely enthralled with each other.

"Lacques, West Hollywood, please," Scully had thought about this since Skinner had handed her the credit card. If he was giving them permission to have a good time on company money, she wasn't going to make it easy on them. Reservations were set for two and nothing could hold her back now.

"You look beautiful tonight, Scully. I never get to see you dolled up." Mulder whispered in her ear and he smiled at her, he had removed his hand from hers and placed it on her thigh, higher than he normally would have under the circumstances but they were out of town and not on a case, no barriers, just another couple looking for an enjoyable time. Scully knew she was wearing a dress that was a shorter cut than she usually would wear but for obvious reasons. _Doesn't hurt to show him the goods once in awhile, _she smiled and sighed as his fingers grazed the inside of her thigh. Scully bit her lip to hold back a gasp and she caught the cabbies eyes in the mirror as he eyed her; she raised an eyebrow at him and grinned. His gaze turned to the road again and Mulder's prying hands were inching up her dress slowly but surely.

"Can I help you find something, _Agent_ Mulder?" Scully looked at him and raised an eyebrow and batted her eyes slowly and drowsily. Mulder bit his lip as he hated when Scully was being professional and sensual at the same time, it drove him wild and he felt his own lap stirring. He had always had visions of him and Scully in their office bent over the desk, on the desk, her straddling him on the chair, the visions went on and on; how taboo they would be and since consummating their relationship his thoughts of her sexually were tenfold.

"I hope you have ideas for a place to stay?" he waggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed lightly in return.

"Who says we need a room….?" She whispered in his ear and licked at his ear lobe. She loved to tease him, she'd done it for so long now but she knew it drove him crazy.

Mulder turned to face her and met her lips with his, passionate and wanting, licking her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. Scully was slowly becoming drunk with passion and want but knew she needed to eat and knew Mulder needed more in his stomach than just popcorn. The kiss went on and on until being interrupted by the cab driver.

"Here we are." He cleared his throat, Mulder withdrew his hands from Scully to pay the man and bid him goodnight.

"Oh, Scully, I think I might be grateful that this is on the bureau." He laughed slightly as he wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her close. The feel of her this way was exciting for him, to be able to touch her and not worry what other people were thinking.

Being seated at a booth, both scooting towards the center of it, they couldn't get close enough and Mulder was grateful for cover.

"Wine tonight Scully?"

"Nope, they've got a house gimlet that I've heard is pretty amazing." She smiled. They put in their drink order, Mulder ordering a cocktail himself and placing an order for starters.

Scully was already one drink in and feeling quite relaxed, not sure if she should have another if she expected Mulder to follow through with his earlier actions. His hands had yet to leave her legs, he was making eating damn near impossible, and how he was managing one handed she'd never know.

"So what was it we said awhile back, Scully about zombies?"

"I don't remember much from our 'bath' conversation…well except—"she was cut short by his staring. It was over a year ago and how he remembers these things is always amazing to her. Of course she remembered the intimate phone conversation after Mulder had hung up with Skinner, their admission of bathing and talking on the phone, wine in hand, Scully couldn't control herself.

* * *

_**16 months prior**_

"_I know you aren't really at your computer Mulder…" she had been flirty the whole conversation, the wine always helped her in that department. _

"_Yeah well, with how well you seem to be enjoying yourself out here I highly doubt you are packing…" he teased her back, wanting some acknowledgment of what she was really doing._

"_So what are you really doing, Mulder?" she finished her current glass of wine and placed the glass down on the edge of the tub and let her hand sink below the water, resting on her stomach, letting out a subtle moan, gauging his reaction. _

"_I'm—uhh—I'm lounging in the bathtub—"he choked out his response. "What about you, Scully…?" _

"_I'm taking a bath, you should know how I feel about baths, Mulder…" she sighed heavily and erotically, "it's the best way for me to relax…" she paused waiting for his response, hearing only a slight splash and groan on the other end of the receiver, "…still with me, Mulder?" Her voice had lowered. _

"_Uhh—yeah," he was quick to respond this time. "…so are—" _

"_Are you touching yourself to my voice, Mulder?" she teased him, he undoubtedly would be at this point, imagining her naked body laying in the tub doing the same, half a bottle of wine in, covered in bubbles, hair up. The mental picture for him alone was enough to drive him wild. _

"_God, woman you are going to kill me, why don't you just come over?" _

"_I know you have an active imagination, I want to know what you can do with it…" she sat quietly in the tub, teasing herself, getting herself worked up thinking about him on the other end doing the same. "Would it help if I said I was touching myself while talking to you…?" she stifled a little chuckle as she heard him cough and regain himself. "What do you want me to do….Mulder…?" _

"_I—uhh—" _

"_Here we'll go the other way…are you touching yourself, stroking…thinking about me in the bath doing the same?" she was being assertive even for her. _

"_Uh, huh…" he was choked up as he stroked himself under the water, rubbing his hand over the tip of himself. _

"_I love the way the water makes my skin feel, so wet and slippery…" _

"_Jesus, Scully…" he breathed heavily into the ear piece._

"…_Mulder, I'm touching myself for you too, God, I'm so wet thinking about you touching yourself…" she stifled a giggle to herself, she was way out of line and she knew it. This felt incredibly awkward but so arousing at the same time._

"_Oh, God, Scully tell me how you feel…." He continued rubbing himself, "…God, I wish I could touch you…" _

"_Aww poor Fox Mulder wants what he can't have right now huh…?" she emphasized 'Fox' hoping to push the level of eroticism over the top for him all the while touching herself, probing fingers in to her center, which was very much alive and aroused thinking about him. "….are you close Mulder?" she literally panted out her question._

_Mulder breathed heavily, she could hear him through the head piece, she could tell he was close. _

"_Scully….voice…." was all he could get out._

"_Come for me, Mulder….I'm right there with you…" she worked her fingers frantically trying to reach her own peak, moaning into the headset while rubbing herself she heard him groan out in pleasure as he reached his and she followed suit, both breathing heavily, trying to regain composure. _

"_I gotta get out of this water Scully, its fucking cold and—" _

"_You don't have to finish that sentence, I got you. I'll see you soon." She left him wanting more, though was hoping she didn't have to wait too long._

* * *

"You remember that there is a gentler side to the undead, first they eat then they drink…"Mulder waved his hand over the table, "…then they dance and –"

"….make-love…." Scully finished for him, eyeing him curiously. "So are you taking me dancing?..." She smiled and laughed, "…Mulder can you even dance?"

"Jesus, Scully come on…I'm insulted…" removing his hand from her thigh for what seemed the first time in a couple hours. "…I get by." He smiled at her, feeling a little buzz from his couple drinks.

Dinner ended rather quickly by Mulder's excitement of going out dancing with Scully. Making their way out of the restaurant, tipsy and laughing the whole way, they had decided on walking finding a place to dance. Maybe a late night dance on the beach to no music sounded like a much better idea.

"Mulder…I'm tired…why don't we just head back to the hotel, I'm sure we can get some music going…" she smiled as the words slurred from her mouth, her eyelids were heavy and she was quite the lightweight compared to Mulder's 6 foot frame.

"Come on Scully, I was thinking a little sex on the beach…" he whispered in her ear and she melted against his side, feeling woozy.

"Mulder…have you ever actually had sex on the beach?" she was getting a little put off at the thought, it wasn't sexy at all and she knew it. Both of them would end up with sand in places they wished there was no sand, or wondering how the hell it got there at all. She tugged at his arm back the way they came, a cab was needed, "…come on, let's get a cab and get back to the hotel." She was begging at this point, her feet were tired and she was feeling quite tipsy after a few drinks. Coming across a hotel that they had passed awhile back, Mulder walked them inside, Scully plopped herself down on one of the lobby's comfortable chairs and Mulder went and talked to reception. She had no idea what he was up to and if he got a room in this hotel—Skinner would be pissed to say the least.

Walking up to her with a grin on his face she was hesitant even taking his hand.

"Mulder…" she hated not knowing what was going and wanted nothing more than to head back to her own hotel.

"We are just going to hang out down here for a few minutes; I got us a ride back to our hotel." He smiled coyly and sat down next to her taking her hand in his. Several minutes had passed and Scully was slowly starting to fall asleep on Mulder's shoulder, a gentleman from the lobby approached them and smiled.

"Mr. Mulder your car is here."

Mulder turned and looked at Scully who was almost asleep on his shoulder and put his arm around her waist. She sighed and smiled at him sleepily. The man in the lobby walked them out to the curb and approached the limo door opening it for the young couple.

"Mulder…?" she was sheepish but very much awake now.

"Go on, Scully. Skinner gave us a card and told us to basically have a good time," he smiled a big grin at her as she climbed into the back seat and sat very comfortably in the seat…her dress riding up a little along the way. Mulder told the driver where they were headed and that he would prefer to take a nice long drive around before hitting their final destination. Looking back at Scully he noticed a nice flash of her thigh and made himself comfortable at her side placing his hand firmly where it had kept residence most of the evening.

"Mulder…I cannot even believe you did this. I don't think we'll get away with it-it really should have been, 'hey go out have a nice dinner, maybe some dancing…' not this. Skinner is going to be furious."

"I'll take the rap for it Scully don't worry about it," he smiled again and rubbed her thigh, eliciting a tiny moan from her deep in her throat as he snaked his hand under her dress. Scully stared straight ahead, looking at the back of the driver's head, still shy when it came to people watching her with Mulder. He didn't seem to have a problem touching her but her reserved side came out a little when in public.

"Mulder…" his hand was inching under her dress further and she wasn't sure she could do this right now, he had never been this aggressive with her and she wasn't sure she was in the mood for it this way. Slowly snaking his hand into her lap he felt the silkiness of her panties and she gasped, biting her lip, she turned to him and kissed him passionately, a kiss of promise for when they returned to the hotel.

"No…" Scully was firm in her statement and completely serious. She felt Mulder's hand pull away in respect for her and place it on her knee gently. "…thank you." He smiled at her, understanding, he knew she was tired and wanted her to be comfortable, at this point he wasn't holding out for anything, she might be asleep by the time she hits the bed.

"Scully remind me for future reference to cut you off after two drinks," he grinned at her and got her to laugh at him.

"It's not like I'm completely drunk, Mulder…"she put on a straight, serious face, "…I just wouldn't mind stripping down and being completely comfortable."

After the long drive and enjoying the sights they arrived at the hotel, Scully had finally started to sober up and was looking forward to an eventful evening with Mulder. He had undone his collar and had removed his dress coat not long ago and she couldn't help but take in his masculinity. Licking her lips thinking about what she wanted out of the evening, Mulder had always been good to her when it came to intimacy, but sometimes she wanted nothing more than to praise _his_ body. Straddle his waist, run her nails over his chest and feel his hands gripping her hips…

"Scully…? What's on your mind g-woman?" She had been lost in a daze and Mulder teased her so well when he knew where her mind was. Slinking her way out the open limo door, making sure to give Mulder a little leg show as he helped her out, always being aware of her short stature she made sure to lengthen her legs as much as she could around him. Mulder bit his lip as he helped Scully out of the limo, surely her buzz was gone but something else was making her woozy.

Grabbing her around the waist to support her, Mulder escorted them through the lobby, Scully playfully pretending to be more buzzed than she really was so she could lay her head on Mulder's shoulder without feeling completely like a floozy. Heading towards the elevator, Scully's hand drifting down to tease Mulder's backside, it wasn't very often he liked teasing but from her, God it was erotic.

"Keep that up Scully and we won't make it to the room," he whispered in her ear, darting his tongue out to tease her lobe.

"Is that a promise, Agent Mulder?" she smiled at him with dark eyes and a subtle bite of her lip as the elevator doors closed with them inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took longer than expected...life got busy. Hope you enjoy and it was MOSTLY everything you'd thought it could be. **

* * *

Giddy and drunk with arousal the couple made their way up the elevator. They had booked two separate rooms on this particular occasion but it was clear that they would be spending the night in one bed. Trying not to make a spectacle on the elevator their hands kept to themselves except for Mulder's hand on Scully's hip, giving a nice firm squeeze to show there was no escaping his grasp tonight.

The ding of the elevator sounded not a moment too soon as they waltzed out of the open doors and down the hallway to Scully's room.

"You got your key?" Mulder was impatient as she wasn't prepared like she normally would have been.

"You want to frisk me for it…?" she teased and winked at him. He pinned her against the door, towering over her, he grabbed one of her legs and wrapped it around his own running his hand up her dress again.

"Don't think I won't take you right on this door, Agent Scully." He was firm and assertive and challenged her flirty side. He caught her off guard and she was momentarily taken aback, reaching up in front of him she showed him the card key and handed it over, in return he dropped her leg and withdrew his assault on her. Sliding the key in the door it unlocked and Mulder couldn't rush in fast enough, throwing his coat on the chair and stripping himself of his tie, shoes and belt.

"You aren't wasting any time are you?" she kicked off her shoes and removed her own coat placing it on the chair, looking around to face Mulder she was immediately lifted and pushed against the wall rather firmly, Mulder had pinned her there.

"You..." He had almost a scolding manner about him, and she played innocent, "…you've been the biggest tease tonight." He thrust against her pinning her further into the wall.

"I can't help it with you Mulder…it's so easy and fun…" she whispered in his ear and he bit at her neck. She gasped as he sucked and bit at her shoulder, once in awhile the rough play was wonderful. After so many years in the FBI, handcuffs, taking down bad guys, there is part of you that just wants a little of that roughness in the bedroom. She could feel Mulder's straining cock against her own center and the clothing barrier was becoming frustrating. Mulder pawed at her thighs pulling her legs up around his hips and pushing harder against her, further arousing himself against her. Scully was slowly being driven mad by dry humping she wasn't going to let him do this so easily.

Pushing at him with all she had, Scully was able to propel herself forward catching Mulder off guard and stumbling backwards, falling on his back, her tumbling on top of him. He looked up at her shocked as he now lay on his back her straddling his hips, her dress bunched up around her waist. She had pinned his hands down above him. For how small Scully was she certainly had some strength in her.

"Shit, Scully…" his ass hurt, he was lucky he knew how to fall without getting hurt sometimes.

Leaning down, his hands still pinned above him, she kissed him, passionate and needy. He strained against her but she had over powered him in his moment of weakness and he let the fantasy play out. He secretly loved that Scully liked so much control and when it came to bedroom tactics she was a lot of fun. There was a spiciness and eroticism to her that he couldn't get enough of, she oozed sensuality, it was something he sensed in her over time, it was hidden most of the time but once he got her to let loose, he couldn't get enough. Her kisses were fevered and needy; she ground her hips down on him, desperately needing release. Mulder finally gathered himself enough strength to regain control and rolled her over so he pinned her to the floor and she didn't object. Grinding his hips into hers and ravishing her neck in the process, biting and sucking at the exposed flesh.

"I think we need to remove clothes if you want this to work properly…" she suggested, grinning up at him.

Growling with protest and need Mulder withdrew from her and removed his dress shirt, slacks, undershirt and socks, leaving his boxers for the time being. _It'll give her something to work for, _he mentally catalogued. Scully was still lying on the floor eyeing him, laughing slightly at his eagerness and the tent in his boxers.

"Scully if you don't hurry I'll just move your panties to the side…" he was ready to go and she knew it but she couldn't help but play the tease sometimes.

She still eyed him, not sure how to make her next move. She looked at him and licked her lips, rolled onto her knees and crawled to him. Her hair was astray from the roughness of their tumbling and her body was flushed with arousal, her eyes dark and needing. Reaching his feet she looked up at him and bit her bottom lip, reached up with her hands and pulled his boxers down until they hit the floor. She stared for a moment, inspecting his cock, which was at attention and twitching at her gaze. Grabbing him firmly at the base she brought her tongue out to meet his tip, enjoying his head rolling back as she licked and nipped at him, wrapping her lips around him she took as much of him as she could, stroking slowly as her mouth wrapped around him.

"Scully—I—I don't have much left in me after all the teasing you did to me tonight…" he panted out, not able to form much more as her mouth descended on his cock, lubricating him for herself, not that it was needed much at this point, but the power she held over him at this point, even on her knees she had complete control as he stood over her. Mulder firmly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from her oral ministrations and brought his mouth firmly against hers. When he was this assertive she was always a little tense as it scared her a bit but relaxed at his kiss, he reached behind her and undid the zipper of her dress, stripping her of it and leaving a pile at her feet. Gazing at her, clad in bra and panties he couldn't get enough and went to work on her, kissing at her neck and shoulders, down her breast bone, he'd always had a weakness for scantily clad women over naked ones and being able to see Scully in bra and panties, what she might wear underneath her work attire…it drove him crazy to think about what lie beneath the suits.

Overpowering her again he pushed lightly towards the bed, as the backs of her knees hit the bed she sat, staring at him, wanting to know his next move. She scooted herself backwards to make herself comfortable and lounged back, Mulder crawled over her, kissing at her exposed abdomen, skin pulled taunt against her ribs, he loved that part of her body, she was toned and in shape, definitely an FBI agent body, strong yet lean. Mulder pulled her arms above her head and pinned her yet again, elongating her torso, admiring her shapely body. Kissing her with furious passion, he was hungry for her body, wanted to feel and touch every inch of her, bring her to the edge then pull away. She wanted nothing more than him over her, kissing, biting and grinding into her but Mulder was taking his sweet time.

"Mulder—please…." She was desperate and he knew it but after her teasing tonight he couldn't help but do it back.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it…" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed his cock against her center, getting guttural moans back. "…You are the most maddening tease…" he thrust against her with each word. Scully groaned back in frustration and want. Her panties were becoming quite uncomfortable with wetness but Mulder was enjoying himself, _she brought this on herself._ "…Fuck Scully…." He moaned into her neck not sure how much longer he could tease her without being driven mad himself.

Laughing at his predicament, Scully pulled her legs together and pushed Mulder from her with her feet. He retreated willingly as she removed her bra and shimmied out of her panties, sprawled out across the bed as Mulder joined her with a moan of approval. Rolling in between her legs, Mulder nipped at her breasts, bit at her chest and neck, feeling his way down her waist to her hips and grabbing firmly tilting her up towards him. Scully's head fell back to urge him on. No longer could Mulder control the urge to be inside of her, she was writhing and ready under him, reaching down he guided himself into her with an assertive thrust.

"Mulder!" she was shocked more than anything, trying to adjust to him that quickly was the hard part.

"Sorry, Scully—but fuck—you've just been the worst tonight." He thrust into her with each pause. She moaned as he continued thrusting, not wasting any time at the moment. Her head rolled back and forth as he found a rhythm that they both found pleasurable, she grabbed at his shoulders wanting more of him on her and he obliged, bent down and kissed her with absolute passion, licking at her lips as his cock worked its way in and out of her. The dual pleasure was unbelievable for her; he seemed to find all her pleasure spots at once this time around, her lips had always been a huge erogenous zone and for them to be sucked at and licked at during sex…it was magical!

Mulder slowed up for a minute, Scully catching his gaze and smiling coyly, swiftly he pulled her tight against him and rolled so she was on top. Pausing and looking down on him, this had always been a favorite position of hers, especially with Mulder, being able to run the show and be in charge of angle and penetration plus not having him towering over her made her feel extremely sexy and dominant. Scully rotated her hips, squeezing her insides purposefully, getting Mulder to bite his lower lip. Again and again she repeated her actions, adding more thrusting, she was getting her own rhythm down and Mulder was reciprocating with savage thrusts up into her, catching her off guard a few times.

"Jesus Mulder…" she was panting trying to maintain decent rhythm. "God, this…Mul—"she was speechless as his thrusts into her became deeper and harder. She was quickly approaching her orgasm and Mulder hadn't stopped thrusting, his eyes were closed and chanting to himself to hold out. Scully had always brought out the animal in him, he couldn't seem to control himself but he was always good within an hour to go for following rounds. Their sexual prowess was a perfect match they couldn't have asked for better partners and it could only get better the more they 'practiced.'

"Scully…." Mulder bit his lip again and opened his eyes, Scully eyes were dark and he could tell she was so close; she looked at him, open mouthed and gasping. Her loins were burning with the anticipation of her orgasm, her body was starting to quiver, ready to let loose, Mulder reached his hand down between them and rubbed at her clit, willing everything that she had left out and she rode him into oblivion. Silent screams and gasps, Scully wasn't often loud, as she held her breath, mouth wide, he'd notice a few groans of pleasure deep from within her. The way she looked when she came was what drove Mulder over his edge most often, visuals is what did it for him for years and to have the real thing instead of videos was much more erotic. Thrusting erratically as her inner muscles had a grip on him; he came with a deep moan and panting.

She sat on him, staring down at his heaving chest, drunk with passion. Catching his eyes, Scully smiled at him, never so happy that this is where their 6 years had led them.

"Scully, if vacations let you let loose like this we need to take more time off…" he smiled at her and she laughed, hitting him playfully, rolling off of him and making her way to the bathroom.

"As long as it's coming out of your paycheck and not mine, I don't think the bureau will—"she was cut off.

"Shut up, Scully and get back in bed, I'm fuckin' tired." They laughed together and dozed off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
